moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Stromgarde Campaigns
The Southern Stromgarde Campaigns were a series of campaigns involving the Forsaken, Stromic-Mynydd Coalition. Beginning just after the Third War during the Forsaken Invasion of Stromgarde, the Stormic lords stalled the Forsaken advance even after a series of defeats. The lords of Strom welcomed the coming Mynydd, giving them a refuge at the Darbey Keep. As Sir Gruffudd ap Owain moved north back into Lordaeron with a contingent of his men-at-arms, leaving Sir Glyndwr the operational commander and the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn responsible for the protection of the Mynydd. The Stromic-Mynydd Coalition were largely on the defensive for most of the campaigns undertaken. It was a constant back-and-forth without a decisive blow able to be dealt by either side. When one side would lose territory or a battle, the other side would regroup and attack where the other was weak. This back-and-forth continued until the Fall Campaign, which began the first Stromic-Mynydd Offensive and the decisive Battle of Bannotburh. The Southern Stromgarde Campaigns largely petered out into a series of skirmishes after the Fall Campaign, giving the Stromic-Mynydd Coalition the ability to recuperate and reevaluate their strategy during the (short) truce; conflicts arose again with a renewed Forsaken offensive. Spring Campaign Fresh from the Third War, the Forsaken immediately began their offensive into Stromgarde. After a series of defeats amongst the north Houses, the southern portion of Stromgarde became vulnerable -- especially after the fall of the capital. It was before this point that the House of Paston gave the Mynydd a temporary refuge at Darbey Keep, able to house the entire population of the refugee Mynydd in the surrounding areas. Notable Battles: Battle of Lullen Siege of Blackwater Keep Siege of Fort Yronguard Battle of Tewksberry Plains Siege of Tewksberry Battle of the Blackwater Bogs Second Siege of Blackwater Keep The campaign ended inconclusively with the Forsaken making marginal gains at Fort Yronguard only. Blackwater Keep was the key to the south and would often be laid siege to during many other campaigns. Natgar's Offensive Natgar's Offensive was a Horde offensive led by Natgar the Ripper, an Orc of some renown who led a combined force of Orcs, Trolls, and Forsaken into Stromgarde to gain the south. It is notable that Natgar was quickly defeated and the defenders made gains in recapturing lost land in the campaign previous Notable Battles Battle of Batelford's Hill Battle of the Red Fork Third Siege of Blackwater Keep Defeat of the Ripper Battle of Yronguard Pass Second Siege Fort Yronguard The Golem's Raids The next campaign would not take place until three years after Natgar's offensive, but a Death Knight only known as 'the Golem' would begin a series of raids deep into Coalition territory. This campaign was largely aimed at weakening the Coalition for an upcoming campaign and thus has only one notable battle. Notable Battles Battle of Glyndwr's Stand Stromic-Mynydd Fall Offensive Emboldened and recuperated, the Coalition decided to strike out against the Forsaken. Led by the Arglwydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd, the Coalition made a series of sieges and attacks that were met with wild success. Notable Battles Second Battle of Tewksberry Plains Second Siege of Tewksberry Battle of the Black Swamp Siege of Bannotburh Battle of Bannotburh This campaign is notable as it broke Forsaken ability to campaign against the southern portions of Stromgarde for the next few years. The Battle of Bannotburh is known as one of Llewellan's greatest military victories. Second Spring Offensive The Second Spring Offensive is the most recent and currently ongoing campaign, though it is currently a slow and low-intensity campaign. Notable Battles Second Battle of Lullen Battle of Reinwood Forest The Long March Thandol Skirmishes Category:Campaigns Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Forsaken Category:New Horde Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde